Mario Super Sluggers
Mario Super Sluggers is a Wii video game developed by Namco Bandai and published by Nintendo. It stars a plethora of ''Mario'' video game characters and stages, and makes use of the Wii Remote's motion sensing capabilities coupled with the Wii's internal clock. It's a sequel to the successful GameCube title Mario Superstar Baseball, which was initially released in mid-2005. It has 42 playable characters (the most playable characters yet in a Mario game). Gameplay Mario Super Sluggers features many improvements upon the original and introduces a multitude of modes, characters and stages. A few new characters include various baby versions of developed characters (including Baby Peach, Baby Donkey Kong and Baby Daisy), a host of Donkey Kong characters and even your own Mii, among others. The entire game takes place on the Baseball Kingdom, an island that centers completely around the sport the game is based on. It features a total of nine different baseball fields as well as special mini game areas as well. The player can do various things on the over world that couldn't be performed in the GameCube title. Characters Team Captains * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy * Yoshi * Birdo * Wario * Waluigi * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Bowser * Bowser Jr. Team Players * Baby Mario * Baby Luigi * Baby Peach * Baby Daisy * Baby Donkey Kong * Toad * Toadette * Toadsworth * Pianta * Noki * Dixie Kong * Funky Kong * King K. Rool * Kritter * Goomba * Paragoomba * Koopa Troopa * Paratroopa * Magikoopa * Hammer Bro * Dry Bones * Boo * King Boo * Petey Piranha * Wiggler * Shy Guy * Monty Mole * Blooper * Mii Note: Veteran team players are available at the start while new team players must be unlocked to use them. Stadiums Default Stadiums * Mario Stadium * Peach Ice Garden * Yoshi Park * Wario City * DK Jungle Unlockable Stadiums * Luigi's Mansion * Daisy Cruiser * Bowser Jr.'s Playroom * Bowser's Castle Teams These are the teams that are formed by each captain in Challenge Mode. * Mario Fireballs: Mario, Luigi, Blue Pianta, Red Pianta, Yellow Pianta, Blue Noki, Red Noki, Green Noki, Monty Mole, Blooper, Baby Mario Baby Luigi * Peach Monarchs: Peach, Daisy, Red Toad, Blue Toad, Yellow Toad, Green Toad, Purple Toad, Toadette, Toadsworth, Baby Peach, Baby Daisy, Petey Piranha * Yoshi Eggs: Yoshi, Birdo, Shy Guy, Blue Shy Guy, Yellow Shy Guy, Green Shy Guy, Gray Shy Guy, Red Yoshi, Blue Yoshi, Yellow Yoshi, Light Blue Yoshi, Pink Yoshi, Wiggler * DK Wilds: Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Funky Kong, Tiny Kong, Baby DK, Kritter, Blue Kritter, Red Kritter, Brown Kritter, King K. Rool * Wario Muscles: Wario, Waluigi, Boo, King Boo, Koopa, Red Koopa, Paratroopa, Green Paratroopa, Goomba, Paragoomba * Bowser Monsters: Bowser, Bowser Jr., Hammer Bro, Fire Bro, Boomerang Bro, Dry Bones, Green Dry Bones, Dark Bones, Blue Dry Bones, Magikoopa, Red Magikoopa, Green Magikoopa, Yellow Magikoopa Category: 2008 video games Category: Baseball games Category: Mario games Category: Mario sports games Category: Sports games Category: Wii games Category: Wii Mario games